Two Hours Later
by BlackBeltGirl67
Summary: This story takes place two hours after the scene in the boat shed in 6X01. Its a one-shot and is what I wanted to see happen between Kensi and Deeks. This is my first fan fiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will also take requests for other stores you want me to do. Abby :) (;


(2 Hours after leaving the Boat-shed) Deeks apartment:

Deeks got home over an hour ago and took Monty out and is now taking his third shower of the day to try and get the memories of the past 48 hours out of his head. After his shower he wrapped himself in a towel and was going to go get dressed when he heard Monty whining at the door. So he quickly went in his room and put on a pair of boxers and some sweat pants and just as he was about to put on his sleep shirt he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was so he just left his shirt off. He opens the door and comes face to face with a freshly showered Kensi.

Deeks: "Hey"

Kensi: "Hey"

Deeks: "I see you took a shower too, "

Kensi: "Yeah, I felt like needed to wash away the last couple of days"

Deeks: "Yeah me to it was a pretty terrible day"

(Flashback to scene in helicopter)

Kensi and Deeks are looking in the water for any sign that Callen and Sam are alive and got out of the sub. But what they see shakes them to their core. They see the disturbed water from where the sub was just torpedoed and blew up. There was no Callen and Sam and they were so shaken that Deeks felt that he needed some sort of comfort so he did the first thing he thought of he grabbed Kensis' hand she always brings him the most comfort. Then about five minuets later we see something in the water and Kensi tells the pilot to turn backhand get closer. Thats when they see Callen and Sam in the water waiving at them. They were so relived. Kensi reported back to ops saying, "Callen and Sam, I repeat Callen and Sam are alive" and Deeks says ,"They're in the water."

(End of Flashback)

Kensi: "Yeah"

Deeks then realized they were still standing in his doorway so he invited her in. As soon as Deeks closed the door and when Kensi was walking in front of him to the couch Monty came charging at Kensi almost knocking her over but Deeks was there to catch her. Monty gave her kisses and Kensi scratched behind his ears. After Monty decided that he had enough of Kensis' loving he went to go lay down in his doggy bed. Then Kensi got up from where she was kneeling and walked over to the couch and sat down. Deeks followed her lead and also sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

Kensi: "So?"

Deeks: "So what did you whisper in Talias ear?"

(Flashback to the scene in the Boat-shed)

Deeks walked in to Sam saying,"We do that sort of stuff all the time,"and Callen replying "Don't tell me that". After he heard them say that he knew it was his cue to walk in.

Deeks: "Ohhhh never fear Dr. Deeks is here! Nerd herd you want to grab some um pint glasses over there?"

"Alright" Nell responds and she and Eric get up and walk away to go get those pint glasses. So now that just left Deeks, Kensi, Callen, Sam, and Talia in the main room of the Boat-shed.

Deeks: "So uh how are my little mermaids?"

Talia: "Ok on that note I should get going but um guys thank you for everything it was um a pleasure working with you and you (while looking at Kensi) it was so good meeting you."

Kensi: "Yeah,I will give you a call, we will get together and talk about"

Talia: "Yeah"

Kensi: "Uh hu oh" (Kensi whispers something in Talias ear and that has Deeks curiosity on high alert) (After Kensi was done Talia and her started laughing)

Deeks: "Haha"

Talia: "Ok" (Then she leaves)

Deeks: "What was that?"

Kensi: "Ah, don't worry about it"

Sam: "Deeks what are you doing?"

Deeks: "We got cervezas and we have uh dark rum"

Callen: " No, No"

Kensi: "Yeah"

Deeks: "Yes"

Callen:"No"

Kensi: "Yes"

Callen: "No"

Deeks: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we have depth charges"

Sam while watching Deeks pour the drinks says, "you're ridiculous" after a moment of thinking he says, "give me one." That gets a collective laugh out of every one.

Deeks begins to talk "To um" and before he could finish his Kensi answered for him.

Kensi: "Partners" (after she says this her and Deeks share a look)

Nell: "Friends"

Eric: "Friends"

Sam: "Friends and Partners"

Callen: "Friends and Partners"

(They all raise their glasses then grab a shot glass)

Deeks: "3,2,1,Go"

Sam: "Ahh, Yeah"

(They all drop the shot glass in the mug and drink)(A cough, whoo, oh god, and man that is delicious could be heard as the memory fades out)

(End of flashback)

Kensi: "Oh it was nothing"

Deeks: "It was not nothing because after you told her what you told her she looked at me and laughed."

Kensi: "Well I told her that before we hang out she needs to watch Scooby-Doo and watch for Shaggy and Scooby. Then to picture you and Monty as them and then you can see the similarities between you and the cartoon."

Deeks: "That wasn't it"

Kensi: "No it wasn't but you have to admit that was a good one."

Deeks: "It was but I want to know what you said to her"

Kensi: "Ok but you cannot get mad at me because it stemmed from something that happened earlier in the day"

Deeks: "You mean why Talia had a bloody nose and how you got your split lip?"

Kensi: "Yes" she paused to gauge his reaction and he seemed to be curious and a little angry but she believes that anger is directed towards the injuries that they both had.

Deeks: "Ok, so what happened?"

Kensi: "Well we were looking through some of the evidence at the suspects house and she made some comments that I didn't quite like." When she looked at him this time he was really pissed off and curious at what she said.

Deeks: "What did she say?"

Kensi: "She kind of told me to jump your bones the first chance I got or else someone else would and with that statement she implied that it would be her. So after that I told her to back off from you and she said that wasn't a threat but a version of a threat would be get out of her face before she broke my nose. So I kind of snapped and head butted her nose and she punched me. It took two DEA agents to break us up."

Deeks: "You know thats not true I wouldn't sleep with anybody else right? I promised that I would be patient with you in this relationship and I intend to keep that. Why the hell would you start the fight?"

"Yes, I know that but what she said just pissed me off and lately you have been pulling away from me. Rationally I know that you wouldn't do anything. Its just that she got me thinking about our relationship. How I was the one to push you away and maybe I pushed you to far this time. What if there is no going back to the way our relationship was before I left for that mission? What if all this was a sign from the universe that we were never going to get our happily ever after? I cannot loose you to I don't think I can handle you leaving it would be too much because you mean so much to me it scares me to death but I have learnt to deal with it. I love you Marty Deeks and I don't know how you did it but you got through my walls and taught me how to be free and to love again."

Deeks just sat there wide eyed and shocked at everything she said. He was a little slack jawed would be an understatement. But he had no idea what to say to her after that heartfelt confession. He felt that she should know the truth of the measures that he went through during her rescue mission and why he is suddenly pushing her away but for everything in him he could not get the words out of his mouth. So he just replied with, "Um". She must have taken it the wrong way because she suddenly stood up from the couch and started to walk to the door not even turning around to see if Deeks was behind her. But before she could reach the door handle Deeks hand on her forearm stopped her dead in her tracks. She did not look at him because she didn't want him to know that she was crying. But he didn't care and he turned her around and kissed her with all the love and passion that he could muster up. When they broke apart when the need for air was necessary he rested this forehead against hers and said, "I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve you, and you are way to good for me. But for some unknown reason you chose me and I am grateful for that."

Kensi: "I'm sensing a but in there."

Deeks: "But there are things that I need to sort through in my head and to tell you about what I did on your rescue mission that I feel that you will never forgive me for. For that I do not deserve your love until I tell you about it and then you can decide if you still love me then. But you need to know the truth."

Kensi: "Ok, I will listen to what you have to say but know this, whatever you say will not change the way I feel about you."

Deeks: "Well then just listen to what I have to say and then decide if that statement is still true."

Kensi: "Ok Now lets go I want to know why you have been pushing me away lately."

Deeks: "Ok well do you remember the blind clerk?"

Kensi: "Yes you traded him for my release I was so relieved when they said that we would be given back to the Americans. I just knew you guys came to get me."

Deeks: "Yeah well I did something that I didn't think I would do to get the information out of the clerk. Kens I tortured the man I water boarded him. But I could not finish it because I felt so guilty. I never thought I would do something like what happened to me but I did. I turned into a sick monster Kens a sick monster that tortures people to get information out of them. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I did to that poor helpless man. I just wanted you to know so you can make a decision about if you want to keep loving me or to just give up and stay just partners and nothing else."

Kensi: "Deeks you are nothing like that man that hurt you stopped and you felt guilty. Do you think that Sidorov felt guilty for what he did to you."

Deeks: "No, but"

Kensi: "No buts you are nothing like him. You stopped when he probably would not have you are the better man. This does not change how I feel about you because I know that if you had to do it again you would without a second thought. I love you more now that you told me because I know that you didn't tell anybody else about what you did. So for you to open up to me like you did made me grateful that you are finally letting me in to acknowledge why you were pulling away."

Deeks: "It should. How are you fine with what happened? How are you not repulsed by me?"

Kensi: "I am fine because you told me that you felt guilty after you did it. I would have been repulsed if you didn't feel guilty. So now what do you think about starting our relationship again but with a clean slate?"

Deeks: "I think we should start our relationship over but this time I think we should go slow."

Kensi: "Does that still include our promise?"

Deeks: "Yes it still includes my promise to be patient."

Kensi: "Ok I will make that same promise to you. As of right now the relationship starts over"

Deeks: "Hold on before we start the relationship over I have one thing to say."

Kensi: "What is that?"

Deeks pulls her into his arms and says, "I love you Kensi Marie Blye I have since the first moment I met you at the MMA gym."

Kensi pulled her head back because she wanted to look in those baby blue eyes that she fell in love with. "I love you too, Martin Andrew Deeks I have for a while now." They then kissed until the need for air became strong. After that they both knew that anything that happens in the future will be fine because they had each other.

THE END


End file.
